


Good Girl

by TeazNTisanes



Series: Xxx Force [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: Darcy asks Logan to try something new.





	Good Girl

“Fuck, Logan, please,” Darcy panted, writhing on the bed. As much as she was able to anyway with her wrists and ankles secured to the bed posts with belts. She could feel her nails pressing into her palms where she had her fingers wrapped around the thick leather. All she could do was ark her hips up slightly against his touch, aching for just a tiny bit more pressure. 

Her nipples were pressed flat between the teeth of plain metal clamps. They were twin hazes of pain floating on the islands of her breasts. Each time she attempted to rock her hips the pain got sharper as her breasts swayed with the movements. Her breath caught and she shook as Logan hooked the chain between the clamps with one finger and slowly but ceaselessly pulled upwards. Her breasts stood round on her chest and her nipples stretched away from them. She babbled nonsense, begging him to stop, to pull harder. Confused mumbling lost in the waves of pleasure building in her body. 

She grunted as three thick fingers speared her pussy. His callused skin rasped at her delicate walls and she threw her head back at the delicious pleasure-pain of the stretch. He didn’t give her time to adjust but immediately began to harshly piston them in and out of her. She was so wet she could see the moisture from her pussy matting the hair on his wrist and forearm. 

She had asked him for this, and he was certainly delivering. Her eyes shut as she could not process the erotic sight of her pussy consuming his thick fingers, over and over again. His hand cracked harshly against her clit, hard enough to bruise but gently given his considerable strength. She shrieked and her eyes flew back open. He struck her unprotected clit repeatedly, occasionally including her inner thighs as well. 

Tears were rolling down her cheeks by the time he stopped, and moisture puddled the pillow her hips rested on. She gasped for air.

“I told you to keep your eyes open. Don’t make me remind you again, darlin’,” Logan growled, gazing at her ferally from between her legs. His tone belied the gentle brush of his hands on her thighs, soothing the heat from his spanking. She made sure to keep her lidded gaze on the action between her legs as he slid his hands higher. He scissored two fingers inside her as he pinched her clit firmly and twisted with the other hand. White hot pleasure gathered in her stomach, her womb, the base of her spine. 

She moaned and whined, hardly recognizing the animal sounds she made as he drove her higher. She was so wet, he easily slid two more fingers inside her-hooking and dragging four against her insides. He raked his thumb over her clit as he pressed her G spot firmly from the inside. She trembled at the stretch, the tension against the delicate muscle of her hole that clenched around him. It was too much, but she was so aroused it didn’t hurt, yet. 

Her nerves at the tension between her legs, holding her open, had drawn her back from the edge but made her even more desperate to throw herself over. Logan reached up and ripped the clamps off her protesting nipples by the chain. She screamed as the pleasure seemed to fly outwards from her center at the same time as her nipples caught fire with the pain of the blood flowing back in. 

Logan gave her no respite as he had taken up her wand and pressed it against her clit at a moderate vibrate setting. She was spewing every filthy word she knew and fighting her bonds as he slowly pressed his thumb alongside his four fingers. The tears continued to pour down her cheeks, lost in her sweat, as she felt stretched beyond her limits. She waited for the horrible feel of her vagina tearing, but it never came. Instead her body was overloaded by the sense of fullness. 

Logan remained silent, his gaze hot on her center. She kept her eyes on his face to ground herself as she felt his hand get even thicker as he made a fist. Now his eyes were on her face. Watching her carefully as she fell apart in his hands.

She sucked shallow breaths in between grunted moans and whimpers as he began to rock his fist inside her. His adamantium hard knuckles rolled across her G spot repeatedly. Her vision began to white out around the edges as every muscle in her body tightened. 

At that moment he upped the speed of the wand to its maximum and she felt like an exploding star. She heard herself screaming roughly as her brain overloaded and her vision went black. As her consciousness faded, the last thing she heard was his rasped, “Good girl.”


End file.
